


Losing Air

by brokensoulmates



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death Fic, M/M, No Sex, just the brothers winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokensoulmates/pseuds/brokensoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a bridge in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Air

i.  
Sam and Dean are in the impala and it's the middle of the night, middle of the summer, and they're in the middle of nowhere, crossing a long bridge. Sam scoffs when Dean says he knows exactly where they are. Dean rolls the window down to increase the airflow. The tape deck is jammed and the tank is almost on e. Sam is starting to get a little annoyed with the silence so he starts fidgeting in his seat. Dean looks over and just smiles at him. There is a screech, the scratching sound of metal on pavement, and the crunching sound of the impala's side caving in. Then the distant hum of frantic screaming and loud sirens.

ii.  
Dean wakes up first, struggling to breathe. His lungs feel heavy and everything feels harsh. He turns his head to the left and sees Sam, laying next to him. Where are they? Dean twists and turns and puts his hand under sam's nose to make sure he's breathing - he is. He's just asleep. Dean lets out a sigh of relief, and looks around. They're in a field, but that doesn't seem right. Last he remembers they were in the impala... He remembers putting the window down and sticking his hand out, tapping on the door frame, turning and smiling at Sammy. He remembers... nothing else.

iii.  
He doesn't remember anything because there's nothing left to remember. Just the crunch and burn and smell of fire and decay and it's better to forget that. The only thing worth remembering was Sam's face, nothing else really matters now. Baby's gone and Dean's losing air. They aren't in a field in the middle of nowhere. They crashed and went over the bridge. But he doesn't know. They don't know. They are trapped in the impala at the bottom of the river, and they are dead. Dead for good this time. They are dead and there isn't anybody to bring them back. All the angels are gone and god is missing. Trapped in a dream at the bottom of the river. Frantic screaming from outside the dream, rescue teams trying too late. At least the sun shines where they think they are, at least they're together. As they were in life, they remain in death. And that's good enough.


End file.
